A conventional pencil generally comprises a lead or graphite stick and a wooden cylinder in which the lead stick is securely received. The wooden cylinder is composed by two halves and each of which has a semi-circular groove defined therein so that the two halves are glued together with the lead stick securely received in the passage defined by the two grooves of the two halves. It takes a lot of processes to let the wood board cut from trees become the halves with small diameter and elongated shape. In order to have such wooden cylinders, trees have to be cut tremendously and such cutting violates the sense of environmental protection.
The present invention intends to provide a method for manufacturing pencils having a paper-made cylinder so that the pencils need no wood at all. By the method of the present invention, the inherent shortcomings of the conventional pencils having wooden cylinders are removed.